The Hitter and Hacker Chronicles
by Sutcliff23
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen. No one was supposed to get hurt, least of all fall in love. (Rewrite of Hitter and His Hacker girl) Eliot/Oc. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

AN/ I in no way own Leverage or the characters. they belong to their respective writers. This as i mentioned before is a rewrite, the rewrite is on my profile. Special thanks to my beta .love. Enjoy.

Prologue:

"What the hell was that back there?!" Eliot yelled at the hacker cautiously backing up from the very angry man. "You said the alarms were off!"

"They were, I swear," Hardison said backing away from him.

"Then why did the alarms go off?" Eliot growled dangerously low.

"I swear I had all the alarms shut off and…" he trailed off. His eyes widened as a sudden thought occurred to him.

He pushed passed Eliot and got on his lap top and started typing furiously. "Of course. Why didn't I realize it?" he said.

"Realize what? Don't ignore me" Eliot replied storming over.

"Boys calm down," Sophie said as she and Parker walked into the apartment.

Eliot hadn't even heard her come in. He hadn't heard anyone come in for that matter. He was too angry at Hardison. Parker perched on the armrest of Hardison's chair watching him curiously. Nate came in and poured himself a shot of whiskey while Sophie took off her shoes leaving Eliot fuming silently.

"I knew it!" Hardison exclaimed causing Parker to actually fall off her chair.

"Know what?" Sophie asked.

"I know, more importantly, who caused the alarms to go off," he answered. "And I know just where to find them."

"Great. Let's go so I can go and make them wish they hadn't messed with us," Eliot said cracking his knuckles.

"See now, I could get right on that but-"

"But what?" Parker asked.

"She uh lives in Seattle" he answered.

"Seattle?" Sophie asked.

"It's only a three hour drive" he muttered.

"Three hours my ass" Eliot grunted as he sat on the couch. "I'm gonna kill him Nate. I swear I'm gonna kill him."

"Hardison do you have the address?" Nate asked.

He stepped around Eliot cautiously and handed Nate the slip of paper with the address. Nate nodded. "Alright then everyone. Rest up and we'll go tomorrow afternoon."

Parker jumped on Hardison's back wrapping her arms around his waist and arms around his neck. "Let's go get ice cream," she said grinning.

"You wanna come?" Hardison asked knowing it was a long shot.

Eliot sighed. "Sure" he muttered.

* * *

"Wait…so this is where the mystery person lives?" Parker asked looking up at the abandoned warehouse.

"It's so…homey," Sophie said as she maneuvered herself around the gravel.

Hardison nodded. "Yep this is where Riley lives," he replied. He shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking up to the front door. The others followed him and he punched in a code on the small key pad before the door swung open.

A large black and white Siberian husky dog jumped up nearly tackling Hardison to the ground. "Whoa Sparky," he said scratching the dog behind the ears. He pulled a dog treat out of his pocket and fed it to the dog. "Good boy."

"Don't be scared. Sparky's not going to hurt you guys," Hardison said walking into the warehouse.

Eliot shut the door behind them after they were inside.

"So where is this Riley?" Parker asked.

"Knowing her. Probably still sleep," he answered while making his way towards the stairs. He took them two at a time and didn't wait for them to follow. "She sleeps 'til noon usually. Not really a morning person."

"Whoa man. This hacker's name is Riley and is a girl?" Eliot asked.

Hardison grinned. "Don't say that around her" he answered.

He opened the door to her room and poked his head inside. "Yep. Still sleeping," he said. They looked over his shoulder.

"There's just a mound of blankets" Parker pointed out.

"She's under there. Trust me" he answered.

"Wait…are you going to wake her?" Sophie asked.

He made a shush motion and walked over to the bed before pulling off the covers. Riley, as Hardison said her name was didn't move a muscle. Her hair was dark brown and pulled into a braid that was messy her skin was pale brown. She had on Star Wars boxers and a Star Trek tank top.

"Riley," Hardison said.

No answer.

"Riley. Wake up" he replied.

She shifted slightly and hugged the stuffed bear she had closer. He pinched her and she growled under her breath.

"Piss off Alec I heard you the first time," she said rolling over.

"Well then get your ass out of bed," he replied.

"No," she said pulling the sheet over her head.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Cause you're mad at me" she answered.

"Damn right I'm mad at you," he said. "You messed with my work."

Nate cleared his throat. "Hardison, care to explain?" he asked.

"Oh…uh right…Guys meet Riley…my little sister" Hardison answered.

"Little sister? There's two of you?" Eliot asked.

"I take offense to that," Riley said sitting up. She rubbed her eyes. "We may be siblings but we're nothing alike pretty boy."

"Pretty boy? Did she just call me pretty boy?" Eliot asked.

She rolled her eyes and whistled. The dog, Sparky ran in and jumped on the bed. "And it was an accident Alec," she said.

"Why did you turn on the alarms anyway?" he asked.

"I was bored" she answered shrugging.

"Oh my gosh. Riley's bored someone call the president" Hardison said rolling his eyes.

"What? You can only hack the U.S military base for so long and hacking into Area 51 gets old after awhile" she replied. "And don't get me started on the White House email."

"Area 51, Riley, are you trying to get FBI to arrest you?" Hardison asked.

She shrugged. "I have nothing to do anymore," she answered.

"Why don't you come work for us" Nate offered.

All eyes looked to him. "We could use another hacker," he added.

"No way man. You are not getting my sister involved in-"

"Ok" Riley answered. "It sounds like fun."

"What no" Hardison said.

"Alec . I'm 18 I can make my own decisions" she replied while getting up. "Now, I'd like to get dressed without a ton of people in my bedroom."

He rolled his eyes but ushered everyone out and shut the door.

"I didn't know you had a sister," Sophie said as he led them downstairs.

"It's not something I really talk about...what with our line of work and our enemies," he replied.

Parker perched on the edge of the sofa. "You still could've told us," she said.

"I know. I'm sorry," he told them.

"Sorry for what?" Riley asked coming downstairs.

"Nothing of your concern," Hardison answered dismissively.

"Perhaps introductions are in order," Sophie said changing the subject.

"Okie dokie," she replied plopping down into one of the chairs.

They all took seat save for Eliot who remained standing.

"You must be Sophie," Riley started as she leaned back. "Professional acting coach and grifter right?"

"Um yes. That's...that's exactly right. How did you-"

"Hacked Haridson's files while I was getting dressed. By the way, you need a new firewall," Riley answered. "And of course the famous Parker, nice touch stealing the hope diamond by the way. Watched the security tapes."

Parker grinned. "Piece of cake."

Riley turned to face Eliot. "You however are the biggest mystery pretty boy."

"My name is not Pretty Boy," Eliot bit out.

There was a pounding on the door and Riley groaned.

"Scuse me for a minute," she said getting up. Sparky sat up and watched her leave. Hardison reached down and picked up the remote on the table and turned on the tv and the volume.

"Hardison, we can't spy on your sister," Sophie said as he switched on the camera feed and made sure the volume was up.

"It's fine," he said.

Riley was talking to a heavily tattooed man who looked to be in his early twenties. Riley stood in the doorway of with her arms crossed and a bored look on her face.

"It's my bike Ri and I want it back," the man said.

"Will you lower your voice Josh. I have company," she replied.

"Oh, so now you have company?" he asked, sarcasm leaking into his voice.

Riley pinched the bridge of her nose and let out an aggravated sigh. "Yes you dolt. My brother's visiting with his girlfriend and her family so if you'll please leave that would be great."

He snorted. "Yeah right. I'm not leaving without my bike."

"Please Josh, do not make this hard on yourself," she said with a warning tone.

"What are you gonna do?" he asked teasing. "You're shorter than me by a foot you shrimp."

"I am not short," she muttered before kneeing him in the groin. "Now leave before I get my brother. He's FBI you asshole and I don't think he'd like to hear how I have a stolen bike in my possession traded to me by a drug dealer."

"You...bitch," Josh gasped as he limped back to his truck.

"Douche," she said before shutting the door.

Hardison muted the camera's as she came back.

"Alec, spying on your sister? That's so eighth grade," she teased. She clapped her hands. "Now, who's hungry? I make a mean beef stew."

"Oooh me me me!" Parker grinned.

"Oh we woundn't want to put you out," Sophie said.

Riley shrugged. "I don't mind. Cookings a great pass time while hacking in the NASA space station. You guys just make yourselves comfortable."

She disappeared into the kitchen and Eliot sat down.

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" he asked.

"I gotta agree with Eliot on this one man," Hardison added. "Riley's a little...well...she's not one to work with others so well...she has issues."

"Issues? What kind of issues?" Sophie asked.

"What is she like crazy?" Parker asked.

"No nothing like that...she has panic attacks that can be set off by little things," he answered.

"Everyone has panic attacks," Nate pointed out.

"Not like Riley," Hardison answered shaking his head. "You know I trust your judgment Nate and if you feel like she's a good fit for the team, then I'm behind you."

"Then it's settled. She'll join the team," Nate answered.

Hardison nodded and stood up. "Great. I'll go see if she needs help in the kitchen."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: A Year Later….

"Give it back," Riley said, reaching for her laptop.

Eliot only held it up higher. "Not 'til you stop messing with my stuff," he replied, holding the laptop higher above him.

"I didn't touch your damn hair brush," she said, jumping to try and reach.

"I'm not talking about the hair brush," he replied.

"Eliot give the girl her laptop," Nate groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You heard him. Give it back," Riley added.

Eliot glared at her but half dropped and half lowered the laptop into her awaiting arms. "There, Pipsqueak. Happy?" he asked.

"I'm not a pipsqueak," she replied.

"I beg to differ," he muttered.

She kicked his shin and sat back down on the couch. She held her laptop close and made sure it was all right before setting it on the table in front of her.

"For a pipsqueak you sure kick hard," he said as he went into the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks. "And keep your damn dog out of my kitchen."

Riley rolled her eyes and sat on the couch next to Sparky. "Ignore him, Sparky. It's just his time of the month," she said, scratching the husky behind the ears. "You're a good dog, aren't you boy?"

"Dog off the couch," Nate said from where he was drinking a glass of scotch. "I am not getting dog hair on another suit."

She gently shooed Sparky off the couch and he lay down at her feet. "Hardison and Parker got into the safe," she told Nate from where she watched on her laptop. She picked up her mug of tea and took a sip before setting it back down on the table.

"Uh oh," she said.

"What's uh oh? Uh oh is not good," Nate replied, getting up. He peered over her shoulder.

"The guards are on schedule change early," she said. "Just give me a minute."

She typed furiously on the key board and one of the guards looked at his PDA. He motioned the other to follow and they ran towards the way they came.

"What did you do?" Nate asked, straightening up.

"Caused the fire alarms on the twelfth floor to go off. So that gives Sophie enough time to get out of the building and Alec and Parker enough time to get the money and a five minute head start," she answered. "They should be back in twenty minutes."

"Nice going, Pipsqueak" Eliot said, grabbing the remote and turning on the sports channel.

Riley reached over and nicked a few of his chips before he realized it. "I am not a pipsqueak, Pretty boy" she replied.

"Quite calling me Pretty boy" he said.

"I don't know. With your looks, attitude and southern accent, it suits you well," she replied.

He glared at her and growled under his breath, "I am not a damn pretty boy."

She smiled innocently and grabbed the remote, changing the channel to the science channel. "Ohhh Stephen Hawking. Nice," she said.

Eliot pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to twenty. "I am not going to strangle Hardison's little sister. I am not going to strangle Hardison's little sister," he repeated in his head.

* * *

"You know Riley doesn't mean half the stuff she says right?" Hardison asked Eliot as he packed up his things for the night. "She's not used to being around people."

Eliot rolled his eyes and looked at the sleeping girl on the couch. "Well she needs to stop snooping," he said, looking away.

Hardison smiled. "You're at least coming to her birthday tomorrow night, right? Twenty-one. It's a milestone."

Eliot nodded. "I'm still going to the party. Why dancing though?"

"It was her idea. When we were younger she said she wanted to go dancing when she turned twenty-one. I figured, why not," Hardison answered.

He slung his bag over his shoulder and picked her up. "See you tomorrow night," he called over his shoulder.

Eliot waved and took a swig of his beer. "Peace and quiet at last."

* * *

"Happy birthday, Sweetheart," Sophie told Riley while giving her a hug.

"Thanks Soph," she replied, smiling.

Hardison returned to the table with drinks and set them down. "I propose a toast," he said, holding up his glass.

Eliot rolled his eyes and Parker elbowed him in the ribs.

"You may be a complete pain in my ass, get on my nerves from time to time, but, you only turn twenty-one once and I'm glad to be here to share it with you. Happy birthday, Sis," Hardison said, raising his glass to her.

Riley smiled at him. "Oh, Alec. You're a pain in my ass too," she teased.

"You're so lucky it's your birthday," he said with mock warning.

"Present time," Parker squealed excitedly as she bounced in her seat. "Open mine first," she added while handing Riley a neatly wrapped box.

Riley quickly unwrapped it, setting the paper on the table and smiled. "It's a photo album," she said, looking up at Parker. She opened it and saw pictures from the last four years, plus a few of her Alec when they were little. "Alec gave me the photo's from when you guys were little."

"Wow, Parker. This is really great. Thank you," Riley grinned, pulling her friend into a hug.

"I'm next," Sophie announced as she handed Riley a heavily decorated bag with tissue paper sticking out.

Riley reached in and pulled out a black hand bag.

"Look inside," Sophie said, smiling.

Riley did as instructed and pulled out a small box and opened it, finding a locket inside.

"Every girl deserves a locket," Sophie smiled.

"Sophie got me one for my birthday too," Parker supplied as she held her own out.

Riley pulled Sophie into a hug. "Thanks, Sophie."

"You're welcome, Darling," she replied.

"I feel like my gift is pretty much outdone now," Alec sighed. "Oh well. Happy birthday, Sis," he added, handing her an envelope.

She raised an eyebrow as she opened it and her eyes grew big.

"These are season tickets to the Royal Albert concert hall, how...how did you get these? They cost a fortune," she said.

"I know a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a girl-"

"Get to the point Hardison," Eliot rolled his eyes.

"Some people owed me a couple favors," he finished with a shrug. "Plus I know how much you love the opera and orchestras."

Riley grinned. "I'm so lucky to have a brother like you."

He snorted and shrugged. "Just remember I got you those the next time I forgot something."

"What about you two?" Sophie asked Nate and Eliot.

"What about us?" Nate asked. "Oh oh yes. Present, right." He reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope.

"It's...uh... not much, but I figured you'd find something to do with it," he said as he handed it to her.

Riley accepted the envelope with a grateful smile. She opened the envelope. "It's a receipt." she announced.

"For a telescope," he replied.

"I'm going to hug you now," she grinned pulling the man into a hug.

Nate stood their awkwardly before hugging her back. She pulled back and grinned at the receipt. "I got a new telescope," she sang as she grinned happily.

"Wait...so that's what that big box was for?" Parker asked.

"Yep," Nate answered. He stared down at his empty glass.

"Wll I'm going to go get another refill," Nate said as he disappeared to the bar.

"I better make sure he doesn't take the bottle," Sophie replied, going after him.

"We're going to go dance," Parker said, dragging Hardison into the mass of bodies.

Riley leaned back in her seat and eyed Eliot.

"I'm hurt...you didn't get me a present," she said.

"You didn't ask," he pointed out as he finished off his beer.

She rolled her eyes. "Well did you?"

"Nope...forgot it at my place," he answered.

She stuck her tongue out at him and it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"Well, Mr. Party Pooper, I'm going to go dance. You have fun here," she said.

He rolled his eyes and looked around the club, finding a blonde sitting at a table alone.

Might as well have a little fun, he thought.

* * *

Eliot laughed as he and the blonde - Sara, her name was Sara, he remembered - stumbled out of the bar. It was close to one in the morning, the others having left hours ago save for Riley who he'd seen leave with some guy.

The blonde giggled as she held onto him.

"I don't usually go home with guys I've just met, you know," she smiled, tipsy.

"Guess that makes me an exception," he teased.

She laughed and they made their way down the street.

"Let go of me, bastard!"

Eliot stopped in his tracks at the sound of a familiar pissed off voice.

"Wait here a minute," he said.

He followed the sounds of struggling and hushed voices down the block and to an alley way where he found Riley and the guy from the bar he had her shoved against the wall, trying to get at her.

"Hey!" Eliot said, catching his attention.

"Piss off, man, I'm busy here," the guy said.

"Get off of me," Riley snapped trying to push him off.

"Shut up," he told her.

She narrowed her eyes and kicked him in the shin.

"Why you little-"

Eliot grabbed the guy by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the back wall. "You'll back off if you know what's good for you," he threatened, his voice menacingly calm.

"Whatever," the guy spat as he pushed past Eliot and left.

"I could've handled it," Riley muttered as she buttoned her shirt.

"Yeah, right," Eliot snorted.

She rolled her eyes and followed him out of the alley. His shoulders sagged as he saw Sara leaving with another guy.

"Well thanks to you, I lost a date," he grumbled as he called a cab.

Riley remained silent.

A cab pulled up before them and he held open the door for her as she got in. They sat as far apart as the cab would let them. Eliot told the cab driver Hardison's address, followed by his own.

"Thanks...for...you know," she said. "Just, please don't tell Hardison, he'll get really upset."

"Don't worry about it," he sighed.

She nodded and relaxed. The taxi rounded a sharp corner and Riley unceremoniously slid across the seat, bumping against Eliot.

"Sorry," she apologized, blushing a little.

"Put your seat belt on," he said.

"I thought I did," she replied sitting up.

Eliot caught a whiff of perfume. Vanilla. She secured her seat belt and they sat in silence again. Riley looked out the window and leaned back.

"Sorry about your date," she sighed. "She was lightweight though. Would've passed out before you got back to you place."

He rolled his eyes. "She was not lightweight."

"Please. She only had three appletini's and she was already tipsy. Hate to break it to you, but that's lightweight," Riley stated.

"Do you ever stop talking?" Eliot asked getting annoyed. "I swear all you do is talk and talk and talk. You're worse then Hardison."

Riley sunk lower in her seat. "I was just making small talk," she mumbled.

"Clearing you don't know the meaning of small talk," he replied.

They sat in silence again and Riley played with her fingers.

"Sorry...I just don't like silence," she apologized.

Eliot took a deep breath. In hindsight he didn't know what he was thinking when he leaned over in his seat and kissed her. All he was thinking about was distracting her. It was second nature now, distracting someone when they needed it. He could blame it on the whiskey shots and beer, but distraction or no distraction having Riley's lips pressed against his was the best feeling at that moment.

The taxi driver driver looked up and sighed. Second address it was.


	3. Chapter 3

The Morning After:

Eliot groaned and winched as he opened his eyes covering his face against the harsh light. He couldn't remember a thing from the night before. He sat up gingerly noting in fact that he had on no clothes. He shifted slightly and fell out of his bed. He groaned and slowly sat up running hand through his hair.

He stood up and located his boxers and slipped them on along with a pair of pajama bottoms. He noted the woman's shoes on the floor and the condom wrapper as well. If he couldn't remember anything at least he used protection.

Eliot walked out in the hall were an assault of pancakes and sausage and bacon hit him full on. His stomach growled and he followed the scent into the kitchen. He opened the kitchen door and froze. Standing over the stove with her light brown hair pulled into a loose bun was Riley.

She looked up when she heard him approach.

"Good morning" she said turning her attention back to the stove.

"What are you doing?" he asked slowly.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked flipping a pancake.

He was silent.

"Look. We slept together it was an accident. Not meant to happen. Drunken mistake" she told him with a shrug. "And besides, you get a free breakfast out of it."

Eliot nodded mutely a strange thought forming in his head. He went straight for the coffee and poured some into a clean mug before drinking it straight. He blinked a couple times as the bitterness of the coffee made its way down his throat.

"We…we aren't telling anyone" he said.

"I agree. Besides Hardsion would kill me" Riley replied.

She handed him a plate containing a couple perfectly round pancakes, two sausage links and a few strips of bacon. She passed him a fork and went back to the stove.

"Hope you like it" she added while starting to clean up.

Eliot watched her out of the corner of his eye. She moved gracefully. _She definitely could be a dancer, _he thought.

She cleaned up the kitchen and he looked away when she looked at him.

"Well I'm gonna go. Enjoy your day off" she called over her shoulder.

Eliot heard the lock click in place and suddenly the thought in his head came to the surface and he nearly choked on his coffee.

_She set well with him._

* * *

Riley ran a hand through her hair as she made her way back to Hardison's apartment. Her stomach was in knots and she was pretty sure Hardison was going to be pissed that she didn't get home last night. She braced herself for the oncoming interrogation as she unlocked the apartment door.

She poked her head into the room and saw no one. She breathed a sigh of relief and tiptoed into the room noting Parker's boots and various pieces of clothing on the floor.

_It's a wonder they ever make it to the bedroom, _she thought shaking her head.

She grabbed a change of clothes from her room and went to the spare bathroom to take a quick shower. She honestly couldn't remember anything that happened between her and Eliot last night. Not that she wanted to. She wanted to forget the whole thing entirely.

Riley finished her shower and wrapped a towel around her and wiped the steam off of the bathroom mirror. She frowned at her reflection. She had heavy dark circles under her eyes, her nearly flawless light brown skin looked duller and paler than ever.

She sighed and quickly dried off and changed clothes planning to head to the gym for a quick work out. She cleaned up after herself and nearly bumped into Parker. The perky blond grinned at her mischievously.

"You never came home last night" she teased.

"I did so" she replied.

"Na uh" Parker said. "But don't worry. I won't tell Hardison."

Riley looked around. "Where's Sparky?" she asked.

"Hardison's taking him for a walk" Parker answered.

Riley nodded. "I'm gonna go for a jog then. I'll be back a little later."

* * *

Eliot let out a sigh as he leaned back on the couch. The game was on TV, he had six pack of beer on the coffee table and a bowl of pretzels. Nothing could ruin this moment. He was asleep five minutes into the game.

_Eliot breathed deeply as he kissed the jaw line of the girl he was with. She moaned softly weaving her fingers through his hair. She whispered his name his name and he nearly came undone. He came back up kissing her red swollen lips. _

"_Ohhh Riley" he whispered teasingly in her ear. _

_She shivered and kissed his neck biting it slightly. He growled in enjoyment squeezing her sides enticing a low moan from her. _

Eliot practically fell off the couch as he woke up. He was breathing deeply and sweating. He scrubbed a hand down his face and picked up the bowl of fallen pretzels and got up. He needed a shower. A very long and very cold shower.


	4. Chapter 4

Working Together:

Riley sipped her soda and absent mindedly scratched Sparky behind his ears as Nate began talking about their new con.

"Wait? So we're taking down a wedding planner?" Parker asked finally looking up from the rubix cube Hardison had given her.

Nate pinched the bridge of his nose trying to stop the oncoming migraine.

"Yes. Rosemary Flynn," Hardison cut in pulling her image up on the screen. "She's been a wedding planner for over twenty years. Family business-"

"So what did she do?" Eliot asked sitting down next to Parker.

"She's been taking her customers identity. She has them fill out the customer information sheet's, never takes cash, just personal checks or credit cards, and- "

"Wedding's are boring," Riley interrupted. She sat up in her seat as Sparky lifted his head from her lap and padded over to where Eliot sat.

"Wedding's are like art," Sophie mused as she smiled.

Both Parker and Riley rolled their eyes.

"Will you all stop interrupting me?" Hardison asked. "I know my work may be boring but it is-"

"Eliot, Riley, you two are going to be the couple for this job," Nate stated as he picked up his coffee mug.

"You all ain't even listening, you know what, I'm out, work your own damn meeting," Hardison muttered as he walked out of the room.

"Ummm I only handle tech stuff. I can't act to save my life," Riley pointed out.

"Sophie will help you," Nate said matter of factly.

"No way Nate. I am not doing this," Eliot stated firmly.

"Listen up. We are tired of your constant arguing and bickering and disagreement. So, you two are going to work together or you're both on probation. You're choice," Nate declared.

Eliot scowled but remained quiet. Riley pouted and crossed her arm over her chest. "Whatever," she muttered.

Sophie patted her shoulder. "It is getting a little out of hand dear."

"Just don't expect me to get along with him," she said glaring a little at Eliot.

* * *

"Sophie I don't' know about this…its soooo, not me," Riley finally said as she looked in the mirror.

Sophie had dress her in a red sleeveless top, paired with mustard yellow jeans, red heels and a diamond heart locket. Her hair usually pulled back into a bun was layered around her shoulders.

"You look lovely Riley, now leave your hair alone" Sophie replied swatting Riley's hands away from the make up.

Parker snickered from her spot on the couch, and Riley shot her a glare. "It's not like you've ever been all dressed up like a doll for Sophie."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Oh hush. You looked wonderful."

"You ladies decent?" Hardison asked knocking on the door.

"Yes," Sophie answered.

Hardison opened the door and came into the room.

"Well don't you look cute," he teased as he walked into the room. He sat on the couch next to Parker and pulled out a wallet from his pocket.

"Please tell me that is not a pink leather wallet?" Riley asked in disgust. "It goes with your cover. It's perfect for you."

"Fu-"

"Language," Sophie cut in.

Riley in turn flipped Hardison off and took the wallet from him and looked through it. She frowned and plopped onto the couch as Sophie riffled through her boxes and boxes of shoes.

"I have your ID and your background, but it's going to take a little bit to get-"

"I'm a florist?" Riley interrupted pulling out a business card. "And my name is Rebecca?"

Hardison scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "Yea…but it suits you."

"Alec, I can't garden to save my life."

He shrugged. "You own it, not actually grow flowers…and who kill's a cactus?"

She blushed. "It wasn't on purpose."

"You killed a cactus?" Parker asked. "Remind me not to leave you with mine."

Hardison shook his head and handed her a couple credit cards which she promptly stuck haphazardly in the wallet. "This is to small."

"It's perfectly fine, you just need to stay organized.," he replied.

"What's Eliot's cover?"

"Jonathon Reed. He owns a winery, very wealthy."

"Why does he get the cool name?"

Hardison rolled his eyes.

Sophie handed her a box. "These will do just fine."

"Eliot's out front waiting. You have an appointment with the wedding planner at 3," Hardison told her while holding out a pair car keys.

She eyed them with suspicion.

"It's a mahogany red Dodge Charger," he told her.

He pulled them back as she reached for them. "It's a rental. Be careful and stay close to the speed limit."

She grabbed the car keys and grinned. "No promises." She grabbed her bag and tucked the shoes under her arm before hurrying out.

* * *

"Will you stop that?" Eliot muttered while smacking her hand away from his tie.

She glared at him and went back to fixing the tie. "You don't have it right. It's crooked."

He growled under his breath but it felt short as she brushed against him. He grabbed her wrists and held them at her sides.

"Enough. I know how to fix my own tie."

She rolled her eyes but stepped away. They waited silently for the receptionist, who kept making googily eyes at Eliot. Riley eyed her cooly.

"Ms. Flynn will see you now," the receptionist said smiling at Eliot.

They followed her down the hall to an office. Riley kept the well masked pleasant smile on her face as they made their way. The receptionist smiled yet again at Eliot, even going as so far as to bat her eye lashes at him. Riley inwardly scowled and purposefully tripped herself causing Eliot to wrap his arm around her to keep from falling. She tossed a satisfied smile at the receptionist who frowned and hurried back to her desk.

"You okay?" Eliot asked helping her up.

"Not used to heels is all," she answered as she straightened. "Sorry."

"You must be Mr. Reed and Miss. Sherwood" woman said as she approached them. "I'm Ms. Flynn."

She was probably around Nate's age maybe a bit younger. They all shook hands before sitting down.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you both" she added.

"Please. We should be the one's saying that. After I heard all about you I just had to have you plan our wedding," Riley gushed. "You're the talk among all my friends and co-workers Ms. Flynn."

"Please. Call me Rosemary" she replied while picking her planning book off of the desk.

Riley's smile never wavered. Eliot was quite impressed. He looked back the wedding planner and caught a glimpse of Parker repelling down the side of the building.

"Now, what kind of wedding will you be having?" Rosemary asked.

"A small one," Riley answered. "Just close friends and family."

Rosemary nodded and started to make notes. "Now have you picked a date?"

"November 5th," Riley smiled.

"It's the day we met," Eliot added squeezing Riley's hand. "She spilled her coffee all over my favorite shirt."

Riley blushed. "And you've never let me live it down. I am such a klutz."

"Well you two have such perfect chemistry. You must be soul mates," Rosemary replied.

Eliot laughed. "Oh I don't know about that."

Rosemary smiled. "Alright. Well I have a list of venues right here. Why don't you two take a look and I will be back shortly."

Riley accepted the large binder and opened it flipping through a couple pages as Rosemary walked out.

"You're not seriously looking through all of those are you?" Eliot asked her as he got up and started to search the room.

"Pfft no," she scoffed. She went over to Rosemary's laptop and plugged in her flash drive and started typing. "Alright Hardison. Half for you, and half for me," she murmured as she finished up.

"She's coming back," Eliot told her.

Riley quickly finsihed up and tucked the flash drive away before taking her seat and opening to a random page in the book.

"Have you two decided on a venue?" she asked.

"A garden wedding," Riley announced.

"In the Fall?" Rosemary asked.

Riley nodded. "I've always wanted to get married in the fall."

Rosemary smiled. "I'll set you up with some venue visits for a our next meeting. Say a week from Friday at noon?"

"Sounds perfect," Riley answered while standing up.

They shook hands and said goodbye before walking out of the office. Eliot managed to swipe the car keys from her as they made their way outside.

"You drive like a maniac" he stated matter of fact. "I'd like to live another day so please let me drive."

She stuck her tongue out at him while getting in the passenger seat. "Fine, just wake me up when we get back,"she told him as she closed her eyes. She was asleep a few minutes later.

_Fingers ran up and down her stomach causing her to shiver. She looked at him through slit eyes and pouted._

"_No fair. You're not allowed to tease."_

_He smiled down at her, his fingers hovering just above her stomach where they had briefly been drawing inconsistent designs._

"_But you're just so teaseable" the thick southern accent whispered._

"_Teaseable is not a word."_

_He kissed her jaw line skimming his fingers down the inside of her thighs._

"_Eliot" she whined pouting as he pulled away._

_He shushed her with another kiss and a small moan escaped from her parted lips._

Eliot looked over at Riley, who was contently sleeping in the passenger seat. She bit her lip and shifted in the seat slightly. He shook his head and focused on the road.

* * *

"Alright alright already, I'm coming just stop banging on the door," Eliot growled.

He had been enjoying a peaceful night's sleep, accompanied by a very nice dream, only to waken up in a cold sweat after realizing said dream was about a certain girl clad only in a skimpy maids uniform, and a loud banging on his apartment door.

He threw open the door and found Riley clad only in a pair of blue fleece pajama bottoms and a Darth Vader t-shirt. Sparky was on a leash with the end wrapped around her leaned in the doorway crossing one leg over the other hiding his hopefully non obvious excitement and scrubbed a hand down his face.

"What do you want pipsqueak?" he asked. "I was sleeping."

She shifted from foot to foot and he sighed. "Would you like to come in?"

"Yeah," she answered.

He moved out of the way and motioned her in. She immediately stepped into the apartment and he shut the door stepping back as Sparky licked his foot approvingly. Riley unhooked Sparky's leash and the dog laid down beside the couch.

"What do you want at 3 in the morning?" he asked.

"Remember my birthday?" she asked.

_Crap,_he inwardly cursed.

"Yeah…what about it?"He cleared his throat and went towards the kitchen.

She was silent for a bit.

"Do you remember what happened that night? I know we slept together but I mean do you remember what happened during?"

Eliot reluctantly turned to look at her. She was looking at the ground with Sparky lying at her feet. The leash had long since been discarded. He quickly turned away and went into the kitchen.

He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Yeah." He winced as his voice faltered a bit.

He turned away from the stove and found her leaning in the doorway. She was playing with her fingers. A nervous habit he noticed.

"Is it weird to say that I…I enjoyed it?" she asked.

He shook his head no. "What if…"He trailed off.

She looked at him questioningly.

"What if we make a deal" he continued slowly.

"What kind of deal?" she asked.

He cleared his throat for the third time it seemed. "Well…we're portraying a couple engaged and couples-"

"Get to the point Pretty Boy," she cut in.

He rolled his eyes. "What if we have casual sex," he replied. "Pipsqueak."

"Casual sex?" she asked.

He nodded. "Whenever one of us or both just wants to have sex and don't want the hassle of wining and dinning we just have sex with each other."

She shook her head. "I don't know...those types of things get pretty sticky...what if one of us wants to end it?" she asked.

"Then we stop cold turkey. We act like nothing ever happened and that's that," he answered firmly.

She bit her lip before nodding. "Okay...that...that could work. But we don't tell anyone."

"Deal."

They stood their in awkward silence.

"So um...how do we-"

Eliot cut her off by pulling her into a kiss and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You talk way to much," he stated backing her up against the kitchen table. He lifted her onto the table and kissed her again. Her fingers worked to unbutton his shirt and she dropped it onto the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he nipped her neck.

He pulled back and she pouted. "It was just getting good."

"Too many clothes," he answered grabbing the the hem of her shirt. He smirked at her reaction as he tore the flimsy material.

"That...that was my shirt," she said.

He shrugged and wrapped her legs around his waist before lifting her up.

"I'll get you a new one then," he said kissing her again.

Eliot carried her to his room where he promptly set her on his bed. Riley grinned at him and began working his pajama bottoms off. He climbed onto the bed and pushed her down kissing her.

"What are you waiting for Pretty Boy?" Riley teased looking up at him.

"Just shut up and kiss me," he playfully growled.


	5. Chapter 5

Getting Caught

Eliot reclined in the office chair and stared at the six screens in front of him. Everyone was out. Nate went fishing, Parker and Hardison went parasailing, Sophie was in Rome shoe shopping and Riley, well, he didn't know where she was but she was out doing something.

He cracked open a beer and propped his feet up on the table and picked up the bowl of popcorn. He was just settling in when the front door slammed shut and there was the sound of angry footsteps and keys being dropped into the bowl.

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked dropping into the seat next to him. She grabbed a handful of popcorn and looked at one of the screens. "Oooh hockey. Fun."

"You like Hockey?" Eliot asked.

"Jersey Devils all the way," she answered with a grin.

"The Ottawa Senators are where it's at," he replied.

She rolled her eyes. "You have to give me your shirt if the Devil's score," she replied.

"Deal," he said.

Eliot brought up the two screens playing the game. He swore under his breath and Riley grinned and turned her gaze towards Eliot.

"Someone owes me a shirt," she teased holding out her hand.

He growled under his breath as he stood up and removed his flannel dropping it her awaiting hand. Riley ran her gaze over his torso and looked back at the screen.

"You have to give me your pants if they miss this point," Eliot said drinking his beer.

He smirked as Riley muttered profanities under her breath as she tossed her jeans at his face. He chuckled and set the jeans on the table.

"I do believe this game is getting interesting," he smiled.

* * *

"You are a horrible gambler," Eliot laughed.

"Why is it so cold in here," Riley muttered wrapping her arms around herself.

Eliot kept his hands firmly on her waist.

"What are you grinning at Pretty Boy?" she asked trying not to blush.

"I'm not grinning," he replied.

"Yes you are. You have this smug look on your face," she pointed out.

"This is the look I always have on my face," he said innocently.

"Can I please put my clothes back on? I'm freezing," she whined.

"Not just yet," he answered. "Just wrap your legs around my waist."

"Why?" she asked cautiously.

"Just do it," he instructed.

She complied and wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto his shoulders as he stood up.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He smirked. "I've wanted to do this for a long time now," he answered setting her on Hardison's desk.

"You do realize my brother works here right?" she asked.

He nodded. "I know."

He moved to kiss her neck.

"We could get caught you know," she sighed as he squeezed her sides.

"Everyone's gone," he whispered.

"Oh…well in that case," she replied pulling him closer. She worked to undo his belt and dropped it onto the floor.

Eliot firmly, but gently, pushed her down onto the desk and kissed her again. Slow deep kisses running his finger tips up and down her sides causing her to shiver. Riley made quick work of Eliot's pants pulling them off as he climbed onto the desk.

"You think this'll support enough weight?" she asked.

"It'll be fine. I built it," he answered.

Riley leaned up and kissed his again running his fingers through his hair.

"Am I interrupting?"

Eliot and Riley froze.

"Sophie...we thought you were in Rome," Eliot said as he moved.

Riley covered her face, blushing beet red. Sophie raised an eyebrow.

"Well well well, what seems to be going on here?" she asked

"N...nothing?" Riley asked blushing more.

"Of course. Just be sure to clean up after yourselves," Sophie called as she went upstairs.

Eliot ran hand through his hair before looking back at Riley. She peeked at him through her fingers.

"Ahem...we that was well...unexpected," she sighed. "Guess we better get dressed."

"We weren't finished," Eliot smirked.

"But Sophie-"

"Said not to make a mess," he finished kissing her again.

"But-"

"No but's darlin'" he whispered silencing her with a kiss.

**A Week Later**

Riley tapped aimlessly at her laptop and stared out the window. It was raining out. Literally pouring. She was stuck at her place with nothing to do. Nate and Sophie had gotten snowed in on their trip to Switzerland over the weekend since their target had to 'close' for remodel for a few days leaving them to their own toys and agenda's.

Sparky whined and pawed at the door.

"I'm sorry buddy but it's raining too hard to go for a walk," she told him as she got up.

She set her laptop on the coffee table and went to the kitchen coming back with Sparky's food bowl and a bottle of Ginger Ale. Sparky trotted over and laid down at her feet as she set the bowl down.

"How about a movie?" she asked picking up the remote.

Sparky's head shot up as the doorbell buzzed and he ran to the door barking excitedly.

Riley walked over to the door and pressed the intercom.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's us," Parker answered.

"And it's freezing," Hardison added as he knocked on the door.

Riley punched in the key code opened the door so Parker, Hardison and Eliot could come in.

"What are you doing here?" she asked going back to the couch.

Eliot pulled the door closed and shrugged out of his coat and looked down at Sparky who was sitting at his feet. He rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket and pulled out a dog biscuit and fed it to the dog who happily licked his fingers.

"Hey, you got any food?" Hardison called from the kitchen.

"I was gonna make stew later," she called back.

"But I'm hungry," Hardison whined as he walked out of the kitchen. He opened the bottle of soda he had in his hands and sat down next to Parker.

"Fine fine," she said getting up. "Not like I was gonna do anything important."

"You need any help?" Eliot asked.

"Sure," she answered absent mildly.

He followed her to the kitchen and slid the door shut behind them.

"What kind of stew?" he asked.

"Italian red wine beef stew," she answered.

He raised an eyebrow. "That's a pretty hard recipe to make."

She shrugged. "It's not that hard to make."

She opened the fridge door and pulled out a pound and a half of stewed beef and a bottle of red wine. She set them on the counter and started pulling down spices and knives.

"You wanna make some garlic bread?" she asked as she pulled her hair up into a bun.

"Sure," he answered.

"Good. Now I can finally get rid of this French bread," she said handing him the loaf and garlic cloves.

For a while it was the sound of chopping and mixing and the occasional question of asking for ingredients. Eliot glanced at Riley and watched as she stirred the stew and reached for other ingredients. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the counter.

"What?" she asked finally catching his gaze.

"Nothing...just never noticed how graceful you are," he answered.

"Dance lessons for five years," she shrugged.

"Oh really?" he asked.

She nodded. "I wanted to be a dancer," she answered.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Keep asking questions like that and I'll start to think this is more than casual," she answered with a smile.

He rolled his eyes and opened the oven door putting the garlic bread in.

"You know, Parker and Hardison are watching a movie, we do have some time to kill," Eliot murmured wrapping an arm around her waist.

"We're in a kitchen Eliot," she replied.

"What can I say? You make me wanna do things in unlikely places," he shrugged.

He backed her against the fridge and kissed her while she pulled his shirt.

"Hey Riley, do you have anymore popcorn?" Parker asked as she stepped into the kitchen.

Eliot and Riley pulled apart as quickly as they could.

"Um yeah...top cabinet," Riley answered straightening her shirt.

"Thanks. Have fun making out. I won't tell Hardison," she said grabbing the bag of cheesy popcorn. She closed the kitchen door leaving the two in awkward silence.

"I should check the stew," Riley blushed.

"I'll check the bread. Don't want the garlic to burn," Eliot replied.

* * *

"You were so right Sophie," Parker said. "They were making out when I got to the kitchen."

Sophie shifted her phone to her other ear and looked over at Nate who was snoring softly. "Well they obviously seems to like each other," she said softly.

"You think so?" Parker asked lying on her back.

"Yes I do," Sophie answered twisting the phone cord around her finger.

"I don't think Hardison would like that so much," Parker pointed out. "I mean, Riley is his little sister."

"We'll talk more on this when we get back," Sophie told her. "Goodnight Parker."

Parker hung up the phone and got up. She looked over at Hardison who was asleep with his face on his key board. She rolled her eyes and shook his shoulder.

"Wake up sleepy head," she whispered.

"Wah?" he asked yawning.

"You fell asleep on your laptop again," she told him.

Hardison staggered to his feet and followed Parker up to one of the spare rooms Riley let them use and Parker couldn't help but smile at the noises coming from Riley's own room. Hardison fell onto the bed and pulled Parker down with him.

"Mmm goodnight babe," he yawned.

"Nighty night," she replied kissing his cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

Planning

Sophie brushed back some of Riley's hair and pursed her lips. "Your hair is more tangled then usual," she finally stated, grabbing a brush.

"Was at the gym earlier," she supplied. "I didn't brush my hair after I showered seeing as I was already late."

Sophie started to brush Riley's hair, tsking under her breath.

"So, you and Eliot?" Sophie asked.

Riley blushed. "Um y...yeah."

"Is it just a casual thing or-"

"Just casual," she interrupted.

Sophie nodded. "And you're both fine with that?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Riley asked turning to look at Sophie. "I mean...this way, we can relieve tension, we don't have to worry about going on dates with people just to get them into bed, and it's fine for if we're in a con. We still work perfectly fine together and it works well for quick thinking if we get stuck in a con."

"You've really worked out all the kinks, haven't you?" she asked.

Riley nodded as Sophie finished brushing her hair. "And no one gets hurt. It's a perfect deal."

Sophie inwardly sighed and set the brush down. "Well, you never know. Someone could get hurt either way."

"Everything's fine Soph. Trust me," Riley assured her with a smile.

"Eliot's probably waiting for us downstairs, mustn't keep the man waiting," Sophie said, ushering Riley out the door.

Riley snorted and rolled her eyes. "I think he'll be just fine waiting," she said, tucking a stray curl behind her ear as she followed Sophie downstairs.

* * *

Sophie watched the couple before her interact. She stood with her glass of champagne, provided by the wedding planner, as they moved clearly in sync. When Riley moved one way, Eliot followed, and vice versa. He kept a firm hold on her waist, tensing when he spotted one of the male waiters glance over in Riley's direction with a flirtatious smile, and he nearly growled when a waiter almost spilled water on her.

"So what do you think?" Riley asked, giving Sophie a smile.

"Well, Darling," Sophie started, fitting right into the role of mother of the bride. "I think the fountain is a bit much, to be honest. I mean after all, it's a fall wedding, is it not?"

Riley's smile turned into a pout. "Well I like it…what do you think,?" she asked, turning that puppy dog look to the fake fiancé.

He looked between the two and scratched the back of his head, his other arm still firmly around her waist.

"Your mother has a point...a fall wedding with a fountain? It might be too cold." he answered finally with just a hint of a wince.

Riley pouted more.

"Why not a chocolate fountain at the reception instead?" he offered.

Riley sighed. "Okay...a chocolate fountain couldn't hurt."

Sophie hid her knowing smile, her suspicions further confirmed. Riley beamed, and desperately refrained from sticking her tongue out at her.

Sophie sighed and shook her head. "Don't listen to your mother, then. The fountain is tacky, but I guess my opinion doesn't matter to my only daughter, even though I may only see her married once after all." She turned away from them.

Rosemary turned away from the lovely, and equally wealthy, couple in front of her to face her assistant. He handed her an envelope containing the couple's personal info. She smiled and thanked him, slipping the envelope into her planning book casting a glance at the couple before her.

"Chocolate fountain it is," Rosemary smiled. "Now, for the flowers. Have you decided on what kinds you'd like to decorate the center pieces?"

"Peruvian Lilies," Riley grinned.

"They are her favorite," Eliot added, keeping his arm around her waist and smiling down at her.

Rosemary wrote it down in her notebook and led them around the garden.

"Rebecca, Dear, could you please come here a moment?" Sophie called.

"You two go on ahead. I'll catch up to you," Riley excused herself before going over to Sophie.

Eliot watched Riley go and saw the two start to speak in hushed tones.

"How long have you been in the wine business, Mr. Reed?" Rosemary asked as they continued walking.

"A few years...I took it over after my father passed away," he answered. "Family business."

"I hope you can forgive me for what I'm about to say, but I couldn't help but look into your background - I like to check out all my clients before hand - and well, you two seem quite unmatched, to be honest," Rosemary mused.

"Alright Eliot, just uh, just say something sappy or-" Nate started over the com.

"She makes me feel something I haven't felt in years," Eliot interrupted Nate as he smiled over to where Riley and Sophie were immersed in conversation.

"Care to explain?" Rosemary asked, taking a seat on a marble bench.

"I'm gonna be honest here: I'm not the most stable of men, can't keep a relationship for more than a week, give or take. But she makes me happy. Granted, she's not the easiest woman to live with and we fight like maniacs, but at the end of the day, it's her that I always want to come home to. I know it seems a bit cliché, a wealthy winery owner marries the town florist, but what can I say, I'm a sucker for cliché," he answered with a simple shrug.

It was silent for a bit. Back at the office, Nate, Hardison and Parker sat in silence while Sophie and Riley looked over at Eliot in a bit of shock.

"You have a way with words, my man," Hardison said, breaking the silence.

"Shall we continue with the set up?" Eliot asked Rosemary.

"Of course," she answered while standing up.

* * *

"I gotta hand it to you man, that was some quick thinking earlier," Hardison said as he helped Eliot put away the dishes. "I don't think I could even come up with something like that on the spot."

Eliot shrugged. "It was nothing. Just told her what she wanted to hear."

Hardison clapped him on the back. "Well, I tip my hat off to you."

He left Eliot in the kitchen and sat on the couch next to Riley. "Up for kicking some alien butt?" he asked, picking up his laptop.

"You're on," she answered.

Sophie rolled her eyes at the two siblings on the couch and took a seat at the table next to Parker. She set her mug of tea down and sighed.

"You think Eliot was telling the truth?" Parker asked. "When he was telling Rosemary those things. You think he was talking about Riley?"

"It seemed honest enough...but Eliot is a very skilled liar," Sophie answered. "But, let's say he was. That would mean he does like Riley enough to say those things and be honest about it."

"So...what kind of plan are we looking at here? I mean, to get them together?" Parker asked.

"We have to put them in a setting where they have to be absolutely truthful with each other. It's the only way," Sophie answered.

"But how can we do that?" Parker asked.

"Just leave that to me," Sophie answered as she got up.

She tossed Eliot a smile as she went past him to the kitchen. He took Sophie's vacant seat and propped his feet up on the table.

"Do you like Riley?" Parker asked. "Don't worry. They can't hear us. They're playing a video game."

"It's just casual, Parker. A relationship would not work out. We're too different," he shrugged.

"But what if you weren't? Too different I mean," Parker replied.

"I don't know. Maybe, but Hardison would not go for that. She's his little sister, I honestly think he would kick my ass if I even went near her in that way," he said with a chuckle.

Parker nodded and got up. "It'll all work out in the end," she said, patting his head.

He looked at her, slightly annoyed and confused as she walked off and sat on the couch next to Hardison, peeking over his shoulder.

Eliot shook his head and got up, grabbing his coat off the coat rack by the door. "I'm off," he said. "Anyone want a ride?" he asked.

"Me. I gotta get back and take Sparky for his walk," Riley said.

"Seriously? We were just about to kick some alien butt," Hardison replied.

"Sorry. But dogs need exercise," she shrugged. "We'll kick alien butt later."

"Let's go," Eliot said holding open the front door.

Hardison shook his head as the door closed and put his laptop away. "We should get going too," he told Parker. "Night, guys," he called as they left.

* * *

Sophie settled into bed next to Nate and smiled contently.

"Shoe for your thoughts?" he asked.

"Too soon to share," she answered, picking up the book on her nightstand.

"Better hope Eliot doesn't find out. He doesn't like people meddling in his life," Nate mused as he lay down.

"We're not meddling...just...giving them a push in the right direction," Sophie replied.

Nate snorted and opened his eyes. "You're meddling, Hon. And I don't think he'd appreciate it."

"You're only saying that because he got mad at you when you got into his business," she pointed out.

"Let's just discuss this in the morning," he said, changing he subject. "When I'm sober," he added.

"Alright, alright," she sighed "Goodnight."

She leaned down and kissed his cheek before turning out the light.

* * *

"Pull a stunt in the car like that again and next time I might crash it," Eliot said as they walked to the front door.

Riley grinned at him over her shoulder before punching in the code. "From the way things were going, you weren't complaining," she said, pushing the door open.

He rolled his eyes and followed her inside.

"Sparky? Here boy." Riley whistled but no dog. She frowned and tossed her coat onto the chair and started looking around the warehouse.

Eliot took the stairs to the second floor and looked through all the doors.

"Eliot?!"

His head turned at the panic in her voice and he ran back downstairs, finding her on her knees checking Sparky's pulse.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know. I…I…I just came into the kitchen f…f…found him lying on the floor like this," she stammered.

Eliot knelt down next to her and placed his fingers over the dog's neck. "Let's get him to the vet," he told her. "But grab some blankets first, keep him warm."

She nodded and left the kitchen, returning moments later with a large blanket, which Eliot promptly wrapped him up in before picking him up.

"You drive," he told her.

* * *

"We got here as soon as we could, what happened?" Hardison asked Eliot as he and Parker ran up to him.

"The vet hasn't told us anything and Riley's just freaking out," he answered.

Hardison nodded and went to the waiting room. Parker started to follow but Eliot held her back. "Why don't we leave them be for now," he offered.

She nodded. "I'll go get some coffee."

Eliot walked back over to the waiting room and saw Hardison comforting Riley. She was crying quietly while he was trying to calm her down.

"Riley?"

Riley automatically wiped her eyes and got up as the veterinarian approached. He gave her a small smile. "It's a good thing you got him here when you did. We managed to figure out what the problem was but..." he trailed off.

"But what?" she asked. "Joey, what's wrong?"

He sighed, the smile leaving his face.

"His kidney's are getting worse," he answered. "I'm so sorry, Riley."

"It's not your fault. He's an old dog," she said, trying to blink back tears.

"What about dialysis?" Eliot asked.

"Eliot, he's an old-"

"Old dog, I know, but it could work," he interrupted. "Right?"

Joey nodded. "He's right, Riley. If we start dialysis now there is a chance that he'll beat it."

She chewed her lower lip before nodding. "Okay. How much?" she asked.

"Couple thousand," Joey answered.

She nodded and pulled out her wallet.

"I can honestly say I'm not surprised you walk around with hundred dollars bills in that wallet of yours," Joey said as she handed him the money. "We'll keep him over the next few days and start dialysis. You go home and get some sleep. You look like the walking dead."

She nodded. "Take care of my dog, Joey."

"Anything for you," he smiled. "Nice see you again, Alec."

Hardison nodded and the four of them left.

"You okay?" Hardison asked her.

"Yeah...Joey's good at what he does, I trust him," she answered.

"You want a ride?" he asked.

"I…I think I'll ride with Eliot," she answered. "If that's okay."

"Sure," he said. Hardison pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry. Sparky will be fine. After all, he's a Hardison."

She smiled a little at that. "Get some sleep, Broham. You don't think right when you're tired," she teased lightly.

He kissed her cheek. "See you Monday."

Hardison wrapped his arm around Parker as they made their way back to the car.

"You don't think it's weird that Riley wants to ride to her place with Eliot?" Parker asked.

"Nah. I trust him not to do anything. He's a good guy," he answered, unlocking the door to the car.

Eliot looked back at Riley after watching Hardison and Parker leave.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Let's just go," she answered, heading to the truck.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. Riley stood there in shock before she started crying again, burying her face into his chest.

"Shhh, it's okay," he whispered. "Sparky will be fine, okay? He's a fighter."

"Y...you th..think so?" she stammered.

"I do," he answered. "Now come on. I'll take you home and make us something to eat."

She nodded and wiped her eyes before following him to the truck. "Thanks," she murmured, buckling her seat belt.

"Everyone needs a hug now and then," he replied with a shrug.


	7. Chapter 7

Meeting the Ex (Part One)

Riley woke up partially sprawled on Eliot's bed. It had been almost a week since she had taken Sparky to the vet. Said dog was asleep in his doggy bed that Eliot had broken down and bought to keep him from sleeping on the couch. It seemed like he was doing better. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, yawning and noticing the note lying on the nightstand table. She reached over and picked it up, identifying Eliot's handwriting.

_Riley,_

_Needed to get some groceries__,__ didn't want to wake you, breakfast is on the stove._

_Eliot_

She set the note down and got up, stretching. Hmm…what to do, what to do? She thought, scratching her head. She looked around the bedroom and wrinkled her nose at the mess. Clean…that's what I'll do, she thought.

* * *

Eliot whistled as he walked into his apartment and stopped in his tracks. His apartment was spotless; the wooden coffee table, streak free and nearly shinning. No cup

rings, finger smudges noting.

"Riley?" he called as he shut the door.

She poked her head out of the hall bathroom. She had her hair pulled up into a bun and was wearing an old t-shirt of his and a pair of boxers with a batman logo on them. She had bleach spray in one hand and a towel in the other.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You cleaned," he answered.

She nodded and blew a strand of hair out of the way. "I cleaned the bedroom, the living room, the bathroom in the bedroom, the kitchen, and now this bathroom."

"Why?" he asked.

"I didn't have anything to do," she answered. "…did you not want me to?"

"What? No, that's fine," he told her while tossing his keys into the dish. He went into the kitchen and put the food away, careful not to mess up her neat arrangements.

The last time a girl had cleaned his apartment, she had put things he used regularly, like pots and pans, in places that he couldn't find them. Everything had its place when he cleaned, and Riley did best to actually follow that. He walked out of the kitchen, heading to the bedroom to shower, only stopping briefly to check on Sparky, when someone knocked on the door. He paused and walked over.

"Doesn't your building have one of those buzzer thingys to let people in?" Riley asked, walking out of the freshly cleaned bathroom and dropping the rubber gloves into the bucket.

Eliot nodded. "Could be Hardison. He hacks it sometimes, and Parker can break in." He walked over to the door and looked through the peephole.

Two men were standing in front of the door, both dressed in Italian suits, red silk ties, and leather shoes. Eliot motioned her over. She looked through the peephole and the color drained from her face.

"Italian mob," he stated.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Very distinctive suits," he answered. "Why would they be here?"

"They work for Luciano," she answered. "I…have no idea how they got here."

He unlocked the door and opened it, blocking the doorway with arms crossed and giving them the Eliot stare down

"Can I help you two gentlemen?" he asked.

"We're looking for Riley. We know she's here so do yourself a big favor and let us in. We don't want any trouble," the older of the two answered.

"If you want to talk to her, you have to answer my questions," Eliot answered. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The men exchanged looks. "I'm Tony and this is Marcell," the younger answered. "We're dear friends of the girl and we have a package for her."

"Where's the package?" Eliot asked.

The older man picked up a box that had been lying on the floor. It was a fairly large and rectangular with an envelope attached to it. He held it out to Eliot, who cautiously took it.

"Just make sure she gets the package," Tony said before they walked off.

Eliot stepped back into the apartment, box in hand, and shut the door with his foot. Riley stood up from her seat on the couch and walked over. He set the box on the table and stared at it.

"What do you think it is?" she asked, biting her lip.

He crossed his arms over his chest again and shrugged. "How should I know?" he answered.

She reached out and opened the envelope. "It's an invitation," she said. "He's throwing a party and invited me and you, Nate, Sophie, Hardison, and Parker."

Eliot took the invitation from her hands and looked it over. "It's tomorrow," he added.

She took the top of the box off and moved the paper aside. "It's a dress," she said. She ran her fingers over the cloth before pulling the dress out of the box.

The dress was floor length and deep violet purple. The fabric was a soft silky texture with a slit down the left side of the dress. It zipped up in back, making the front look like a bodice with black lace tied in the front.

Eliot looked up from the invitation and set it on the table.

"You need to tell the others," he said.

Riley neatly put the dress back and placed the lid back on. She wrapped her arms around her self, sighing but nodding.

"Why? It's not like I'm actually going to go to the party," she answered, getting up. "I'll just take the dress back and no one will know."

"Riley. They deserve to know that the mafia has a tail on you," he replied. "You don't have to tell them everything."

"Hardison mentioned a meeting this afternoon at the restaurant," she told him. "Well more like an early dinner type thing."

"Great. Let's go," he said grabbing his keys.

"Umm…hello?" she asked.

"What?" he asked.

"I need to change," she answered.

"Oh, right," he said.

She rolled her eyes and went to the bedroom, coming out a few minutes later in black capris, a Star Wars t-shirt and a pair of vans. She had her laptop bag slung across one shoulder.

"Now are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded. "After you," she answered.

* * *

Riley timidly sipped her wine from her seat next to Hardison and Sophie, looking everywhere but at the others, hearing half of the conversation going on around her.

"You've been so quiet this evening," Sophie pointed out. "Everything alright, Dear?"

Riley smiled. "Sorry…just preoccupied."

"Mind sharing?" Nate asked.

"No no-"

"Someone got an invite to an Italian crime boss's mob party for the whole team," Eliot interrupted.

She shot him a withering look and sank lower in her seat. "He's not a crime boss…he's a…don" she said mumbling the last part finishing off her wine.

"Come again," Nate asked sitting up in his seat.

"…My ex is an Italian don," she answered with a shrug. "It's no big deal."

"Who exactly is your ex?" Sophie asked curiously.

"Really, Sophie?" Nate asked.

"What? It's not everyday you meet someone who used to date a don," she replied with a shrug.

"Luciano Alexander Montengro," Riley sighed. "We dated for a couple years."

"More like all of your high school years," Hardison said. "They were also engaged. When was the wedding date? Oh yeah, wasn't it a week from today?"

"Engaged?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah...what can I say...we were in love," she answered with a shrug.

Hardison snorted and sat up in his seat. "More like afraid for your life. Didn't he hold you at gunpoint a few times? And didn't nearly put you in a coma? No wait, was that before he pushed you down the stairs?" he asked matter of fact.

Sophie gasped and even Eliot looked sick at the thought.

"May I remind you he's a violent, raging alcoholic and an emotional blackmailer, and do not get me started on the affairs," he continued. "Man's an egotistical maniac. "That's not even the worst. Remember when I had that out of town thing a few years back? Yeah, it was making sure Riley didn't try to kill herself. Again," he replied.

Riley silently sat in her seat and poured herself another cup of wine gripping the glass like it was a life preserver

"He drove you to suicide?" Sophie asked softly.

"Slit her wrists the first time, overdosed the second, and shot herself for good measure," Hardison supplied clenching his fists.

Sophie gasped.

"How does he even know where we are?" Hardison asked looking to her across the table.

Riley shrugged. "I don't know all of his secrets," she told him.

"I find that funny," he replied sarcasm dripped off every word as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up, Alec! I get it. I made a mistake and dated a don. Yeah, he was a douche and an asshole and, yes, he put me in the hospital, but he made me feel loved okay?! I was young and stupid and naïve and alone while big brother Alec was out playing good guy. No, I was alone and had to take care of myself. If it wasn't for Luciano I would be homeless on the damn street and I am not going back there again. And at least he never left me," she snapped.

Riley stood abruptly, the chair squeaking against the floor, hands clenched into fists and stormed out. The door slamming behind her.

The rest of the team sat in silence before Hardison got up and followed her, the restaurant door slamming behind him. Riley leaned against the back wall of the restaurant and kicked a pebble.

"I'm sorry...I crossed a line back there," Hardison apologized. "It's just...he messed you up, okay? I can never look at a hospital envelope or call the same way again because of what he did to you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you," she muttered. "I guess...a part of me wants to think he's that same guy I fell in love with and not the monster he's turned into."

"So...when is this party of his?" he asked with a sigh.

"Tomorrow night," she answered. "He's having it at his father's."

"Well I guess I better see if I can get a tux," he smiled.

"We don't have to-"

"I got a few choice words to share with Lucy. Besides, you know me. I love to party," he said.

She smiled and pulled him into a hug. "I'm glad you're my brother."

"I would hope so," he teased. "Now come on. I think Sophie wants to play doting mother."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: The Joey mentioned is the same Joey that is the vet that's helping Sparky get better :)

* * *

Meeting the Ex (Part 2)

"Riley, is everything alright in there?" Sophie asked as she applied an extra coat of lipstick.

Sophie straightened up, fixing her strap on her dress before turning for Parker to zip it up. Sophie's dress was a deep, red wine color. It was floor length with thin straps. She wore a pair or red strappy heels and a diamond necklace with a pair of matching earrings.

Parker's dress was a short black one. Pearls lined the neckline and the bottom. She had on the pink diamond necklace that she had stolen a couple years prior and a pair of pearl earrings. She wore a pair of white heels.

"I feel so girly," she said, pulling at the fabric.

"Oh, hush," Sophie replied, fixing Parker's hair. "You look lovely."

She knocked on the bathroom door, earning an almost feminine version of an Eliot growl before the bathroom door opened. Riley stepped out in the dress Luciano had sent her. It was purple sheer with a purple silk covering the chest and waist. The bodice matched the dress with a sequined design on the side. Her shoes were silver strappy three inch heels.

"Wow…that is a dress," Parker said.

Riley looked down at the dress, wrinkling her nose. "It's so purple," she mumbled. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Purple was always his color, she thought.

"You ladies ready?" Nate asked as he, Hardison, and Eliot walked into the room the girls had made into a makeshift closet/dressing/changing room for cons and regular group outings.

Nate wore a black pin stripped suit with a gold colored tie and a cream blue dress shirt. He had the silver cuff that had his initials carved into them, the ones Sophie had gotten him for an anniversary gift. His hair was combed back and actually neat, and he was clean shaved.

Hardison wore a plain, almost charcoal black suit with a red tie and a deep blue dress shirt. He had a pair of gold cuff links borrowed from Nate. Eliot had on a black suit with a dark violet dress shirt and a black tie. He wore a pair of black cuff links and had his hair pulled back.

"Wow, that dress does not do you justice," Hardison told Parker as he grinned at her.

Sophie went over and stood next to Nate, slipping her arm discreetly through his. Parker and Hardison followed them out, leaving Eliot and Riley alone.

"You look nice," he said.

She stopped chewing her lower lip long enough to crack a smile. "You don't look half bad either. Pretty Boy."

She lightly punched his arm and before he pulled her into a kiss, wrapping a free arm around her waist. Riley closed her eyes and gripped his tie fighting him for dominance, frowning when he pulled back.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Can never resist a pretty girl," he answered.

"Keep talking like that and you'll make me think you want more than a casual set up," she laughed.

He let go of her and took a step back, flashing a signature grin. "We should hurry or they'll wonder where we are."

* * *

Riley clutched the champagne glass in her hand tightly. She knew most of these guests. Some friends of Luciano, some friends of her own, who she cut contact with.

"Riley, it's so good to see you. It's been what? Almost two years now?"

Riley smiled and hugged the woman. "Maria. How are you? How's Marcus?"

"Oh, he's fine. Still smoking hundred dollar cigars, but what can you do?" she answered.

They shared a laugh. "We must do lunch sometime," Maria smiled.

Riley smiled as she walked away and finished off her champagne before motioning over a waiter. "Give me the strongest drink you have," she told him.

"Of course, Ma'am," he nodded.

"My God, it's like you're royalty," Sophie whispered through her comm.

Riley smiled. "He's part of the first five families," she clarified.

"Well that explains a lot," Eliot muttered as he drank his champange.

"Riley! Oh I'm so glad you could make it."

"Ana? I thought you were in Venice," Riley said as the older woman pulled her into a hug.

"Well, when Luciano told me you were coming to the party, I just had to come home," Ana replied. "Oh, look at you. All grown up and still just a beautiful."

"Luciano picked it out," Riley told her.

"So he did," she replied. "Mingle with me, hmm? I'm sure your friends won't mind."

Riley nodded and allowed the older woman to lead her around the ballroom.

"So how have you been? I feel terrible for how things ended between you and Luciano," Ana said. "I raised him better than that."

"No, Ana don't blame yourself," Riley replied. "You raised him just fine."

They took a seat on a couple of open chairs and Ana took her hands. "I have no idea what's gotten into that head of his. Did you know he fired Joey? Poor boy has been with this family for years and Luciano just fires him for no reason."

"I had no idea. Joey didn't say anything," Riley said. "He fired him?"

Ana nodded. "Where is that boy's father when you need him?"

"Federal prison," they both sighed.

"Well, you enjoy yourself. And give your brother my regards. I better go and find Marcell and Tony and make sure Luciano hasn't gotten into any trouble," Ana told her.

Riley leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"Was that Ana Montenegro?" Sophie asked. "Heiress to the Montenegro fortune that is more than three billion dollars?"

"She and I have brunch once a month. I'm sure she'd love to meet you," Riley murmured as a waiter brought her her drink. She thanked him before getting up.

"You and Ana have brunch?" Sophie asked.

Riley nodded and she sipped her drink. "She makes a mean burger. Better than Eliot's."

"I think you made him angry," Hardison said as they all heard a low growl in the coms.

"It's not that. I spotted Luciano," Eliot muttered.

"Hello, Darling."

Riley turned around and the glass in her hand fell to the floor and shattered. "Oh, oh God. I'm s..s...so..s...s...sorry," Riley stammered.

"That's quite alright," Luciano smiled gently. He motioned a waiter over to clean it up.

"Alright, just, just stay calm, and we'll be right there," Sophie assured her.

Luciano placed a hand on her lower back and guided her towards a set of double doors.

"You look absolutely stunning," he said.

"You're the one who picked it out," she replied.

He smiled. "Why don't we talk somewhere a bit less crowded," he mused as he opened the doors.

"Eliot don't-'

"On it Sophie," Eliot interrupted as he started to follow Luciano and Riley.

"Make sure no one gets past," Luciano whispered to the bodyguard at the door. He closed the doors behind him.

He returned his hand to her lower back and guided her outside and over to maze. "Remember when we would get lost in here and just hide out for hours?" he asked, leading her through it.

She nodded her mouth suddenly dry. "Y...yes."

He grinned, took her hand and, pulled her flush against him, wrapping his free arm around her waist. She blushed and turned to look away. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"I was very sad to hear that you left me, and then you go and disappear? Tsk, tsk, tsk. What a very bad girl you are," he said before letting her go. He smiled again and her gut churned. "Come. I have a present for you," he added, taking her by the wrist and leading her to the center.

"Don't worry, I'm on my way," Eliot assured her.

Riley let Luciano lead her to the middle of the maze and winced as his grip tightened on her wrist.

"Y...you're hurting me," she stammered.

"Good. Pain is excellent discipline," he replied, yanking her forward.

She bit her lip to keep from saying something she would regret and followed after him, being careful not to trip over the dress.

"Keep up, Angel," he said.

"Maybe if you'd stop dragging me, I-"

"I really hope you're not talking back to me," he interrupted.

They made it to the center of the maze and Luciano pushed her onto the stone bench. He sat down next to her and smiled.

"Our first kiss was here wasn't it?" he asked leaning back.

She nodded.

"I wonder if the sparks are sill there," he said, smiling at her. "What do you think? Shall we test the waters?"

He pulled her closer and Riley pushed him back before getting up.

"You said you wanted to talk. So talk," she said.

Luciano raised an eyebrow and got up, following her movements until he had her back against the maze hedges. He put his hands on either side of her head and leaned in close, causing her to look away.

"Look at me," he whispered. "I said, look at me."

He grabbed her chin and turned her face. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me anymore," he whispered.

"I...I...I..." Riley stammered and a satisfied grin crept onto his face as he kissed her. He grabbed her wrists as she tried to push herself away and squeezed. She winced and bit his lip.

"Why you little bi-"

"Hey! That is no way to treat a lady," Eliot snapped.

"Ah, yes," Luciano sighed as he turned to face the Hitter. "Eliot Spencer is it? How did you get past my guards?"

"I hate guns," he answered straightening his tie. "Now if you'll kindly leave my date alone, that'd be mighty nice."

"Well, well, well, first Italian and now country? You're quite the busy body," he smiled at Riley.

Riley raised her hand to slap him but he caught her wrist and tsked. "Ah, ah, ah. Remember what happened last time?" he asked.

She nodded and he let go of her wrist. "There's a good girl," he smiled. "Mr. Spencer. Perhaps we'll be better acquainted in the future. Lunch maybe."

He grabbed Riley by the waist and kissed her again. "Run from me again and I'll make sure it's the last time," he whispered before letting her go.

Luciano whistled as he walked away and disappeared around the corner.

"You okay?" Eliot asked, walking over. "Let me see your wrists."

She obediently held out her arms and he winced. Bruises were already starting to form. Eliot took out his com and hers and set them on the bench before pulling her into a kiss. It was gentle and soft. Not hard and messy like Luciano's.

"I will never let him hurt you again. You got that?" he asked. "I swear."

She nodded and he put their coms back in.

"We're leaving," Eliot announced.

"Car's all ready," Hardison told him. "We'll meet you guys out front."

Eliot held his hand out to her and she placed her hand in his.

"Do you know a way out of the maze?" he asked.

"Yeah...there's a, um, back way," she answered.

It took them about a ten minutes to get out of the maze and another ten to get to the car. No one questioned why Riley was wearing Eliot's shirt or how she was unusually close to him or the way Eliot kept his arm around her the entire ride home. Not even Hardison batted an eye.


End file.
